Aliens: Beware The Swarm
by DragonLass
Summary: She talks to them, she talks for them. And soon, she will be one of them...
1. Beginnings

Alien: Beware The Swarm

By DragonLass

__

The world is cruel. I learned that the hard way. Everything must suffer some time or another. I learned the hard way. Sometimes, the exterior hides what's beneath. I learned that the hard way.

I don't know how long it's been. Four, maybe five years, since I was found. And miraculously, adopted. That's what I was named. The Miracle…Sayakuri, the Miracle.

From the beginning I knew I was adopted. Everyone in my family was different from me. They were all at least five or six feet taller, and much faster than I was. But, my mother cared for me. Well, actually, she cared for all in the hive, but it seemed a disconnected love, like that between a master and slaves, or a queen and subjects. But, she loved me. I could feel it when she spoke to me. I was her pride and joy. I would one day help the hive.

And I wanted to help. I wanted to be one with them. My mother said that when I finish the task set for me, I would soon be able to enter as one with the Hive. And that's what I wanted.

My mother was beautiful. She was the largest of her kind, with a large regal crest at the back of her head to signify her rank. She dwarfed her children by 6-7 feet, and me by more than 10. 

Then one day. I felt her voice in my head, signifying she was calling to me. I knew it. Today was the day. Today, would begin my initiation. Today, I would prove that I was one with them.

My mother was happy. I could hear the contentment as she purred softly. Suddenly, I found myself surrounded by my brothers and sisters. One in particular, Aviws, looked smug. I'd always found him the best. He listened to me, and talked to me as if I were actually born of Mother. And he spoke to me now.

_Saya. Mother is pleased with you. Soon you will perform the task she'd foreseen for a long time._

" I am flattered."

I frowned. It was horrid to have to speak with sounds; not being able to create the beautiful sounds they produced in their head. But, soon, that would change…I would become one with them. And not be different from those I loved.

_Saya, when you do become one of us…_

" What is it Aviws?"

Aviws paused awkwardly, something I did not expect one of his stature to do. We were very close friends, he and I, and I found it disconcerting that he was holding something from me.

_It was rumored that this test, as she calls it, will be dangerous. Please be careful._

I didn't like the way he'd changed the subject. Something was bothering him. But, before I could ask, my Mother spoke to me, addressing me to step forward.

_Sayakuri. You have remained with us for much of your life. For much time, we have withheld to you the events leading to your adoption. But, now, as your initiation is to begin, I think it right to tell you of where you came from._

You are a member of a race that is our enemy, known only as T-453. For much time, we have wanted to eradicate this horrid race, for their barbaric savagery and slaughter of one of our ships, including the one with my sister aboard.

" If I am the spawn of your enemy, why do you keep me? Don't I cause you pain?"

No. In fact I see you as a blessing, a miracle. That is why I've called you here today. You will be the major factor in a plan to eradicate T-453. Are you ready to accept your mission initiation?

" I am."

Your task: To infiltrate the race known as T-453. You are to find out about military tactics upon their planet. And once you have done so, I wish you to contact us. We will give you 5 years. Starting now.

" What?"

I found myself blacking out. Then, I knew no more.

When I reawoke. I was in the middle of a sunny, grassy field. I was no longer aboard the dark ship, that had been my comfort for so many years of my life. I was once again, alone.


	2. Infiltration

Aliens Beware The Swarm2 I'm sorry this took so long, I've just been trying to update a lot of stories at once. Here it is, the second chapter.

******

News flash: Headlines - On the shores of Lake Winnow on Mars Planetary Station   
By Cheryl Heminimor

A girl, that was proclaimed dead over 10 years ago, was found alive and well on the west side shore of Lake Winnow. Her parents were killed in the destruction of the late spaceship Helios, and she was believed to have died as well. The grandparents of this little miracle were ecstatic, but refused to comment upon this strange twist of fate. The authorities were very much surprised when the grandparents actually came to claim her.

" She disappeared over 10 years ago, being only a babe at the time," Comments Officer Brigley Moore," And it seemed hopeless that anyone would realize who she was. It is a bit suspicious, and we will be doing a background check on her guardians, but for now, it seems as though she's just a kid with a lucky streak."

A lucky streak it may be. After today, the girl, calling herself Sayakuri, will be transferred into the guardian's care once the doctors have proclaimed her healthy. She'll be appearing on several shows, including Saturday Night Live, to recount her extraordinary ten years of survival in this Alien plagued part of space. So, tune in, and listen, you may gain some tips on how to rough it in the Mars Planetary Outback.

******

Jarell Martins sneered at the news article. Leave it to the press to exaggerate every thing. There actually hadn't been as much checking as the authorities claimed. They only did a little scan of the reports, checking for criminal records, not even bothering checking psychological histories. He'd been one of the people to look a little more carefully, and what he saw bothered him. Those, so-called grandparents had a history of mental illnesses dating back quite a while. One thing was for sure, if the kid stayed with them she'd probably come out nuttier then a fruitcake. But, he shrugged, it wasn't his business.

" Not my say. I tried." Jarell confided to his cat," But, they'll learn. Most likely, that kid's name'll pop back up again, and we can all be sure where that'll be."

Jarell gave the Obituaries column a hard stab, before dropping the cat lightly on the floor. He continued around the Recliner, towards the refrigerator, opening it with a small click. Inside, he pulled out all the essentials for a huge sandwich, along with a can of beer.

" I tried," He mumbled angrily," No one's going to press the blame on me..."

******

" Captain, the signal is gone."   
" WHAT?!!!" Captain Tom Eddes walked quickly to the lieutenant's monitor.   
" I don't know what happened. It was on RADAR and everything, then it just vanished."   
" What in blue blazes is going on?!"   
" I don't know, sir. All I know is," She turned around," Whatever it was, it was here, and now its gone."

Capt. Eddes swore beneath his breath. It been sitting on the screen for nearly an hour. Just...sitting there! At first they'd suspected it been a slow drifting asteroid. But, after this little vanishing act, they'd have to clear up their files. Something big was going on. Something that was going to change everything.

******

" Huh? What?"

I woke from my deep sleep, aware of a painful pounding in my head. Everything was swirling around me in a mass of color. As I settled myself, trying not to throw up from the spinning, I was aware of strangers. They were cloaked all in light blue, and as I watched their figures became more and more sharp. They were short! Well, taller then me, but short! Aviws probably could have taken them out with no problem! This was T-453?

" She's waking up, the anaesthesia is wearing off."

I struggled to sit up, weakness wasn't a good thing to be flashing when you're in enemy domain.

" Shh..." I recoiled as one of them tried to touch me.   
" Leave her be, Sarie. She's not used to humans. Probably raised by a mothering Fetdor."   
" That doesn't explain how she knows how to speak like us.."   
" A smart Fetdor?"   
" Paul..."   
" I'm sorry!"   
" It's amazing, her entire system was changed...her internal structure is different from ours."   
" Does that mean she's not human?"   
" Oh, she's human. Just not human in the same sense..."

I felt myself blacking out again, but struggled to stay awake.

******

" Paul," Sarie turned to Paul with an x-ray," Her internal physiology has been completely reconstructed, to suit a different environment all together. Look at this. Some of the major organs that we require to function have been modified: Her heart has six chambers! Her lungs are about five percent larger then the normal human lung! That means her endurance level is much higher then that of ours."   
" So, she's a regular superhuman."   
" Paul, be serious. Whoever has been caring for this child, obviously knows a great deal about bio-engineering...if we could just..."   
" Sarie, don't even go there."   
" Paul, if we could find the person who did this..."   
" We'd be in bigger trouble. Bio-engineering is illegal. Experimentation on humans. It's disgusting!"   
" What about all those experiments on animals? Huh?"   
" What about them?"   
" Paul, don't you see? How is human experimentation any more inhumane, then animal experimentation?"   
" Sarie, I'm not going to get into an argument with you about moral affairs."

Sarie started to protest.

" You were giving me a report on her internal anatomy." Paul said.   
" Her stomach has been altered entirely to process a certain type of chemical."   
" So?"   
" The problem is, that when I ran an analysis, it turns out that chemical is Neonicanide."   
" An acid. I'm sure she can handle it."   
" Not swallowing it she can't. Her tissues are still human, and that acid is strong enough to dissolve her flesh in seconds. No, she takes it in another way..."   
" And I suppose you have a theory..."   
" Yes I do. And we're going to test it."

******

That's all for now. Keep on the look out for the next chapter of Aliens: Beware The Swarm! 


	3. She's Gone?!

******   
  
" Wait a minute. If you're doing what I think you're doing, than you're contradicting yourself. Didn't you say that she couldn't take Chem N in liquid form? That it would eat up her flesh the way any acid would? So what's to stop it from melting her skin as a gas? Sarie?"   
" Neonicanide has different properties in gas form." She explained along the way," For it to become a gas, it has to combine with a molecule of the oxygen in the air. This is caused by a complicated combustion process..."   
" Okay, I'm a doctor, not a chemist. In English please. Just to speed things up."   
" Sufficed to say, when Chemical N is combined with the oxygen in our air, it becomes neutralized. Don't ask. I can't explain it. I just know this from studies."   
" Oh. So she's just supposed to snort it like snuff? Good grief, it's like giving a patient with lung cancer a cigarette!"  
" Not exactly. See I think Chem N, as you call it, isn't just like breathing air is to you and me. It could be closer related to fish breathing in water. Some fish can actually get nutrients from the water around them, and I think that's what she needs."  
" You think?" Paul said skeptically, stopping the stretcher.   
" That's my theory, Paul." She added sardonically," In case you haven't noticed, her situation wasn't exactly in the med. school trainee's handbook."  
  
Paul gave Sarie a long hard look, turning his gaze to the girl breathing through the respirator. Finally, he spoke without turning back to look at her.   
  
" Well, you've never gone wrong before. Let's try it."   
  
" Try what?"   
  
Paul looked up. Standing in a small hospital gown, a little blond boy looked at the doctor. In his hand he clutched a very large teddy bear, obviously new - the price tag with {6 credits} was still hanging from its hand.  
  
" Oh, don't worry, Harrey." Paul moved to push the boy gently back into his room, " It's nothing you need to worry about."   
" Who's that?" The kid peeked gingerly around Paul's arm at the body beneath the sheet. " Is that person dead."  
" No, Harrey, she's not dead. We're just going to perform a little experiment..."  
" Are you going to look at her...inside stuff?" Harrey looked pale.  
" No, Harrey. We're not going to do surgery. Now you go back to your room, and don't worry about her. She'll be fine."  
" What's her name?"  
" Harrey, please move aside."  
  
" You should tell him who's under the sheet, doc. Or he'll never let you go."   
  
Paul glared at the newcomer, a slightly taller boy, dressed in normal civilian clothes. He frowned.   
  
" Talen, you should know by now why we can't do that."   
" Enlighten me."   
  
Paul growled beneath his breath.   
  
" Tell you what, Talen. Why don't you come along, see what we're doing. And come back and tell Harrey. That way, Harrey can still find out, and not have to get out of bed."   
  
" Wonderful idea." Talen followed solemnly.   
  
Talen shooed his little brother back into hs room, and followed after Paul. Harrey peeked out once more, before going back inside, shutting a door. The sign wobbled slightly with the impact, but the papers stayed clipped to the board.  
  
Harrey Aisth - Lung Surgery  
______   
  
" Who is she?" Talen looked at her.   
" Her name is Sayakuri. She's around the same age as you."   
" No she's not. See? It says here she's ten. I'm eighteen."   
" My mistake." Paul murmured, though Sarie could detect just a hint of wickeness.  
" There's a mistake on the charter." Sarie mumbled," From my guess, I'd say she's about 12? Harrey's what?"   
" Younger than me." Talen mumbled.  
" How old is Harrey, Talen?"  
"...Thirteen in a few months..."   
  
He moved a strand of hair from his eyes, than watched as they loaded the hospital gown, bandage swathed, patient into the room. She was tied to a contraption, which lifted her up, her head lolling down to her chest like a rag doll, black hair scattered. Suddenly, Sarie began to lower the oxygen in the room. Talen acted on instinct.   
  
" What are you doing? You're going to suffocate her. Or shrivel her at least. And she's not exactly pretty now, imagine what no oxygen is going to do."   
" Talen, don't be mean. And there's something we need to share with you. She doesn't breath oxygen. Well, not entirely anyway."   
" Shh. Sarie. Look. I'm releasing Chem N."   
  
Slowly the room inside began to fill with a purplish colored gas. Talen watched. She was going to suffocate in that air! He was wrong of course. Slowly, Sayakuri roused. She mumbled something, and looked around.   
  
______   
  
My first instinct was to panic, but sensibility took over, and I looked around calmly. Was I back? No. The room was too bright. I wasn't back home. I was somewhere that was supposed to mimic home. Somewhere new. I looked at my wrists. They were bound by some kind of rope-like material. Nothing I couldn't handle. With a brief jerk, I snapped the cords and with a shriek, I fell to the floor. Stupid! I should have checked everything before I just let myself go like that. Rubbing sore spots all over me, I looked around. So. The enemy feeds me. What were they planning to do...Fatten me up to eat? I'd heard very little about this race, having only known the intense hate that Mother felt for them. So, really, I had no idea what their culture was like. Come to think of it, Mother had given me little preparation to survive in this environment. What had she been expecting me to do?   
Well, for now, I was to observe. That's what she'd said. So, that is what I would do. No sooner had I made up my mind, then the food began to drain away. Taking one last gulp of nourishment (perhaps they intended to starve me...so it would be best to take in as much as possible), I watched as a doorway opened in the wall before me. Two individuals of the enemy walked in, and I could feel a burning rage grow inside me. I was one of these people that had hurt my mother. But, not for long. Soon, I would join the Hive. Soon, mother would make me perfect. Make me like them.   
  
______   
  
" Sickly little thing, isn't she?" Talen murmured.   
" Hush, Talen. You would be too if you'd been raised by a smart mothering Fetdor."   
" Paul!"   
" Well how else can you explain how she survived? Aliens?"   
  
He chuckled. Nobody laughed. Sarie seemed to contemplate this...  
  
" Aw, come on, Sarie." Paul exasperately sighed. " I was trying to be funny..."  
" Oh, was that the effect?"  
" Shut up, Talen," Paul turned back to Sarie," Come on, you aren't seriously thinking of taking what I said seriously...are you?"   
" That was some seriously conplicated bio-engineering..."   
" But, aliens! Sarie, if you haven't noticed, we aren't exactly on the best terms with extra-terrestials."   
" But, think about it...who else would have the know-how to..."   
" Mars to Sarie...hello...THEY DESTROY OUR SHIPS. They take the crew and passengers and do God knows what...What makes you think they'd spare a human child, of all things?"   
  
Sarie went silent.   
  
" Uh, docs," Talen turned," Hate to be a bother, but your patient..."   
  
He pointed at the spot where Sayakuri had been, and the open doorway. She was gone. 


	4. Failed Befriending, Suspected Plot

Well, Kaempfer seems to have anticipated some of the later problems. But, I didn't write this fic just to get outguessed now...   
Enjoy, and thank you for the reviews (I enjoy reading them.) 

*** 

I bolted down a long corridor, sliding across it in my bare feet. As I took another step forward, I realized that the walls were beginning to spin...I felt the world fly away beneath me as my body refused to move an inch further. What kind of a horrible place was this?? 

*** 

" She can't have gotten far." Sarie remarked. " Our air isn't right for her. Even with that increased lung capacity."   
" Well, I guess we found a weakness. I wonder if there's a way to keep her restrained."   
" Well, we know now that we can't just flood the room thick with it Chem. N. That's like dropping a human into a room filled with cherry pie."   
" Cherry pie?" Paul looked amused. 

Sarie just shrugged. Meanwhile, Talen had walked ahead. The girl had collapsed on the floor, ironically right in front of his brother Harrey's room. 

" It's funny."   
" This isn't supposed to be, Talen."   
" No, not her...well yeah, her, but I was thinking of my brother Harrey. Both of them are in the same sort of situation."   
" Your brother's suffering from a bad case of asthma, Talen, it's not the same thing." 

" Actually, Paul, he's right." Sarie piped up," Basically, our little patient here is having nothing more than a fairly strong asthma attack. Though in her case it's a little more complex because she's also getting nutrients from the air..."   
" But, basically, she's just huffing and puffing like Harrey." Paul cut in," Yeah, I gotcha." 

Talen gave Paul a smug glance, almost as if to say 'who's the doctor? You or me?'. 

" We should set up the gas room for her. I think," Sarie ignored the two, and did a mental calculation," A thirty-thirty-thirty mixture of oxygen, nitrogen, and Chem. N, maintained at a constant, should keep her from gaining enough strength to escape." 

" Thirty? That sounds a trifle high, Sarie."

" It sounds like it, but it's not a lot. Just enough to keep her awake and moving. So, unless she can store the chemical, which we'll soon find out, she shouldn't be able to do much, but sit up and any other slow motions she can manage."

******

Talen and Paul watched as Sarie returned from putting the girl in the new security room. The glass that separated them was one way, she'd see mirror, while they saw her. The door was locked, and Sarie returned, taking off the breathing mask she'd put on. It covered her mouth and nose, so when she talked, it was with almost like through one of those antiquated walkie-talkies.   
" Can we enter the room?" Paul asked.   
" I would suggest a breathing mask, because the air would be extremely thin, but yes, it should be safe. The acid is neutral as a gas, so there shouldn't be anything harmful about it." 

Talen listened carefully through all this. Slowly he made his way out of the room. Paul held up a hand. 

" Hey, whoa! Where do you think you're going, pal?"   
" Leaving. Not much to see. Harrey's surgery should have been finished, I should be there to meet him."   
" This isn't a zoo. She's not on display just so you can come and go as you choose. You CHOSE to see what we were doing. You're going to stick to it. No buts." 

Talen frowned. 

" You're a part of it now, Talen. And your brother too."   
" What does Harrey have to do with this?" The boy hissed, eyes narrowed.   
" Well," Sarie cut in, trying to avoid anymore arguments," we were hoping he could come in when he's feeling better and talk to the girl. Maybe make her feel more at home." 

Talen was silent for awhile, then slowly, he nodded. 

" He'll have to wear a special breathing mask of course, but that shouldn't hinder anything."   
" He has to wear one anyway." 

**** 

" I get to what?" 

Harrey was gasping from excitement. Talen carefully strapped the breathing mask to his brother's small face. This one wasn't as portable as the one Sarie had, because that only had a few hours of oxygen in it. This one carried a week's worth, it was connected by a hose which was attached to a large oxygen tank at the far end of the room. 

" Whoa, calm down there. You're going to need to be conscious if you want to meet your new 'friend'." Talen turned a dial, and immediately, a soft misting sound could be heard flowing from a different tube, into the mask - asthma medication. Harrey's breathing became steadier. 

" Friend?"   
" She's new to the hospital, and she's kind of like you. Sarie and Paul were hoping you could make her feel more at home."   
" Oh. Ok." 

Talen had started having a few doubts when they'd ask him. But, now he was sure. Harrey was the one to do it. If anyone would make a good friend, his brother would. 

" When do I get to meet her?"   
" In another month or so, when the swelling goes down in your lungs. You'll be going into a special room, and they're going to give you a different mask."   
" But, my asthma isn't so bad...it's only temporary isn't it? I promise I won't get excited."   
" It's not that. Everyone who goes in has to wear that mask."   
" Oh. Ok."   
" Go to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day."   
  
**** 

Harrey could barely contain himself as he walked down the hall. They'd stopped using the oxygen tank last week, but he still needed a mask for short distances, and that mask was heavy. Slowly, they made their way down the corridor, Harrey breathing slowly, and stopping every few steps to take a deep gasping breath. Finally, they made it to the gas room. Sarie met them in the hall. 

" Hello, Harrey. Sayakuri's ready to meet you."   
" Sayakuri, huh? Whatever happened to patient?" Talen smirked. 

Harrey looked in the gas room curiously. Sarie handed Harrey a small mask. 

" Here Harrey. It has about 5 hours of breathing air in it. Take slow breaths, and don't worry, it's five hours of deep breathing, so don't try and conserve. If you need medication, just tap this little button on the side, but don't use it unless you have to. That medication is strong, and it's easy to become addicted if overused."   
" Alright." 

Harrey put it on. He felt exhilarated, being able to breath without the bulking inhaler. The door closed behind him, and the door before him opened. Immediately a veil of light purple mist enveloped him. With a careful step, he stuck his head into the room. 

" Hello?" 

He could just make out the slight form on the bed in the corner. Carefully walking towards the bed, he poked the covers experimentally. Nothing. 

" Hello?" 

He heard a slight rustling behind him, and turned. Sayakuri sat huddled in a corner, throwing a strange ball against the wall. Carefully, he approached her, sitting down near her. His gray eyes were wide with curiosity, and he did his best not to gasp in the air. 

" Hi. My name's Harrey." 

She didn't say anything. 

****** 

" Hi. My name's Harrey." 

I couldn't understand everything this T-453 was saying. He was using words that my mind couldn't seem to translate at all, and there was a strange thing covering his mouth and muffled the words. But, I didn't care. He was too young to be of any use to me, and I figured, perhaps, if I ignored him he'd go away. 

*** 

" Hi. My name's Harrey." He repeated, " What's yours?" 

***   
He was staring at me, that was obvious. 'Don't show any fear' I thought, continuing to bounce the soft sphere against the wall. He talked for a little, and slowly, I began to recognize the repetition of certain sounds. One in particular, 'human', popped up every now and then. I came to understand that this was the name for his species. Well, I would always know them as T-453. 

Soon, I could make out approximately what he was trying to say to me. He was telling me about himself and his fellow T-453. I assimilated most of the information, thankful for the boost intellectually that mother had provided. If he kept babbling like this, sooner or later, I would get something useful from him. Unfortunately, I underestimated his cleverness. After awhile, he stopped talking, and simply sat - watching me. I started feeling uneasy. What was he doing? Was this some sort of torture method? I tried to ignore it for awhile, but it seemed that whatever I did, that stare broke through - probed my mind, my thoughts. Finally, I broke the silence with an irritated severity. 

" You won't get any information from me." I spat. 

*** 

Harrey blinked. It had seemed like she hadn't understood a word he was saying. For the first few minutes or so, she'd just cocked her head to one side, hearing the words, but not registering any meaning or importance. He took another slow breath, then spoke. 

" Beg your pardon?" 

Sayakuri continued to bounce the ball. 

" It's obvious you're trying to get tactical information from me, by trying to befriend me. It won't work." She tended to mispronounce words, but other than that she spoke perfect English, with hardly an accent whatsoever. Maybe she was a foreign child. 

Harrey blinked again. He took another gasping breath. Sayakuri gave him a strange look. He narrowed his eyes defensively. 

" Something wrong?"   
" No." She finally said. 

****** 

He looked at me for a long time. Finally, he spoke. 

" I wasn't always this way you know. I used to be just like you."   
" You were never like me." I said harshly, catching the little irony in that phrase.   
" Of course not..." He laughed mockingly, " I'm different. I'm...disabled. I'm useless."

He'd caught me by surprise. Had I insulted him somehow? I replayed my conversation in my mind, but I found this rather puzzling.

" I never said that..." I murmured, caught up in my thoughts.

" You implied it."

" You assume too much! How would you know what I implied or not?!" 

" Because that's what most people think..." Harrey murmured.

The gall! No wonder these creatures were such a pest! To believe that he can know my mind, simply by using the opinions of others?! The idea was appalling. My mind was not as inferior! What gave him the right to speculate?! 

" Well, for your information, I'm not like most people. I'm not like you, human!" She retorted. He didn't respond to that and I was pleased. Good. Caught you there. 

As I sat in silence angrily brewing over him, a horrifying realization had come to me. This boy, had just managed, without any type of contact, to discover my identity as a non-human. Suddenly, it had all become clear. They'd tricked me. By working off my emotions, this human had managed to tear out the vital confirmation they'd needed to determine a spy amongst their ranks. And I, like the fool, like the fool I was, had fallen right into it...

******

Harrey watched as the ball's pounding against the wall became more insistent. Suddenly, with a surprising amount of force, she threw the ball against the wall, leaving a huge crack up and down it.

******

" Holy cow!"

Paul and Sarie stared through the glass. Paul looked down at the readout.

" You said she wasn't going to be able to do anything but slow movements."

" Apparently, it doesn't apply when she's sufficiently angered." Sarie whispered.

" Can you lower the dosage?"

" I'll have to. But, Paul, I don't know if that'll help." Sarie's face is pale," Let's get Harrey out of there, and hope she's not as quick to anger as we hope." 

****** 

" So, how'd it go?" Talen looked up from his computer. 

Harrey didn't answer. The heavy mask felt like an iron ball, but his hopes dragged even lower. ' How am I supposed to make friends when they're all mad at me?' 


	5. Blooming Affections

Mother fears I am growing distracted from my place in the hive - from my duties. I must agree. But, I an feeling a rather unfamiliar emotion, one that seems to make me light, and heavy at the same time.

_Aviws, I feel your mind is wandering. Individual thought is dangerous to the hive. You must destroy these thoughts, before they become a disease upon your mind._

Mother is right. Individual thought is dangerous to our survival.

But, this new emotion tears away at me night and day. Even as I patrol the hatchery, watching the young emerge from their eggs, devouring their hosts, I imagine her, here again, successful in her mission. T-453 is gone, and Mother proudly bears her to the hatchery. Bound like others before her, the angel of cleansing planted in her womb, she stands with quiet dignity, ready to shed the cage that imprisons her. I see the beauty emerging from the beast, reborn again, and I watch her grow, no longer soft and vulnerable and ugly, but sleek and scaled like myself, and how my heart...

Heart? There it is. It puzzles me, and I hesitate in my patrol. All the others stop as well, sensing my falter.

_What is it Aviws?_

I shake my head free of such thoughts. Free of disturbance and continue my patrol. My duty above all. 

******   


" Interesting. Very interesting." 

General Phineas Derricksonn smiled down at the Lieutenant. The officer had been posted for some time at a local hospital, as a means to report any suspicious activity. His diligence had been rewarded.

" And you say she broke the wall?"

" Ye'sir," The Lieutenant nodded," Crack the size of Montana from ceiling to floor."

The General turned around at his desk, his eyes glittering greedily. Those, snot-nosed top-brass in the Military were going to get a little surprise, once he got a hold of this. See how they liked having him thumb his nose at their humiliation for a change.

" Sir, do you think it's a return from the test run of '46?" The Lieutenant suddenly blurted.

Phineas blinked.

" Possibly." Was his delayed answer," Possibly. But, we have to be sure. No use exposing ourselves and taking chances."

" Yes, sir."

" Keep a steady eye on her development. Keep me informed."

A curt nod, then the officer left, swiveling on heels smartly. The General silently congratulated himself. This could be the opportunity the organization needed. This...superhuman, alien.

All the officers started as a soft chuckle rolled across the dark lab room. The General's chair shook.

**** 

_ I didn't sleep at all that night. I had made contact with one of the humans. Sufficed to say, it gave me more of an incentive to elliminate them from the planet. If such a race were allowed to leave, they would risk havoc!   
There were no windows in the room - it was relatively empty, except for the bed and the soft leaping sphere they'd given me. There was a long panel of reflective metal, but I dared not look in it, for fear I would see the beast that I was. These beasts. I lay back on my pillow. I had to keep my priorities straight. I WOULD join my mother. I would be one of them. I would be just like Aviws. These...horrible bags of flesh would soon be discarded. Still, I felt a complete failure. How could I have let them take me captive, worse yet, imprison me? Aviws would be ashamed.   
As I contemplated my failings, I made my decision. One night...very soon, I was going to attempt an escape. I would prove that this weak water-bag was only a temporary confinement, that within, I had the soul of my Mother's Race._

**** 

Harrey sat up in his bed only to slump back down again. 

" 0300. And I still can't sleep. Why not?" 

He felt a lot more disappointed then usual. It had been nearly two weeks since he'd first seen that girl, Sayakuri. Every day for a fortnight, he'd come in sat down, and talked. And every day, for that same fortnight, she'd sat there, throwing the ball and ignoring him. Where had he gone wrong? 

His lungs had returned to normal, and he could breath again. Soon, they'd release him from the hospital. Soon, he'd rejoin his friends, only this time, he'd be able to do all the things that normal kids could do. 

He'd been born with strong lungs. They'd lasted him through 5 years of his life, before he'd caught that strange disease brought back from Mars. They had never been the same after that. It wasn't too bad, asthma flared up every now and then, but nothing severe. But, it had kept him from playing all the games his friends enjoyed. His hope of a normal life had seemed fairly slim. 

Then, his brother had told him about this surgery, said it was a newly developed procedure that would fix the airways in his lungs. Talen had warned it would mean a few weeks of horrible asthma as an aftereffect, but once that passed, he'd be able to breath like everyone else. He'd been so excited. It'd taken four shots of anesthetic before he'd finally collapsed at the operating table.

And now, here he was. Breathing like he was supposed to. So why didn't he want to leave? 

CRASH! 

Without much thought, he jumped out of bed, and ran out into the hallway to see what was going on. Sayakuri! Harrey ran to her, as she gasped softly. He blinked. She couldn't breath?

Her body was limp, but her eyes were open in a horrified expression of panic. He carefully picked her up, expecting to feel his head complaining with the strain. But, she was considerably lighter than he anticipated, and he had to look down to be sure he was actually carrying a person, and not some figment of his imagination. Everything about her was slim, and pale - even he, who was shorter than most of the people in his class, was taller than her by at least three inches. Cradling her tiny body to his chest, he ran as fast as he could back to the gas room.   
The door had been busted wide open! A set of security doors had closed to keep the air from escaping, and a silent alarm flashed. He looked down in amazement. Had SHE done this? Grabbing his mask from a desk by the door, he slipped it on before calmly tapping the pass-code he'd seen Sarie use. Hopefully, the security doors used the same code as the regular ones. Sure enough they opened. Wonder whose bright idea that was... 

As he sat down on the bed, she clung to him, coughing pathetically, and gasping for air. The purple gas was drawn into her lungs, and slowly, she was revitalized. She lay panting against his chest, oblivious to her surroundings. Harrey just sat patiently as she clutched his nightshirt, her own little hospital gown limp. Suddenly her body began to quiver again, and he looked down in alarm. She was crying. 

" Are you alright?" 

She wrenched herself free and ran to her corner. He sat on the bed, watching her sob silently. Finally, he saw her breathing even out. He waited patiently as she sat silently breathing, her eyes closed. She was actually sort of pretty. Her hair was the darkest black he'd ever seen, and her eyes - he couldn't tell what color they were, since it was so dark. 

Her voice startled him back to reality. 

" Why?" 

This was the first word he'd heard her speak to him in two weeks, and it was a question that astonished him. 

" Why, what?" 

" Why did you save me?"

" I would have done it for any other person." He shrugged casually.

" But, I'm not a person. I'm not one of you. I said that already, didn't I?"

" Everyone's a person. You're just a little different, that's all."

" I'm more than different."

I looked around this room for the first time, looked at how bare it was, the only thing colorful being the ball, and the air...the air...

" Why do you need this? Is it some sort of medicine?"

*****

_ For some reason, I found it hard to keep information from this boy. Everything, from my mother, to her plan, spilled out over the past three hours. He just listened silently, correcting me when I stumbled over words. I tried to hate it...to despise the fact that I was willingly telling him everything he needed to know. But, for some reason, I felt it was needed. That I could trust him._

_ A part of me still screamed to stop. It called out to Aviws and Mother, and anyone among my brother's and sister's to save me. But, yet another part, seemed sadly homesick, and as I talked, it seemed a rather heavy burden that had looped around my neck, was falling away...I NEEDED TO STOP!_

*****

As abruptly as she'd started, her voice died away like the echo of a harp. She seemed almost insane, murmuring something to herself beneath her breath, her hands clutched so tightly in fists that they were mottled with white and red. 

Harrey didn't know why he'd believed everything she'd been telling him. Or why he wasn't surprised. Shouldn't he have been? And yet, he nodded as she'd spoken, as though being a spy sent by an Alien force was normal for children. Suddenly, she slumped over.

Cautiously, he walked over to her and picked her up. He watched her as she curled closer, clutching his shirt, murmuring something beneath her breath. And he smiled. She seemed so fragile. He sat watching her from the edge of her bed, her side moving up and down with each breath, as he pondered her question. Why had he saved her? 

~

This adds for a nice twist, no? Aviws is daydreaming (whether he knows it or not), and now Harrey is drawn into this little triangle. Not to mention General Phineas Derricksonn, and his mysterious Lieutenant at the hospital...Interesting...


	6. Sudden Departure

_ I woke up slowly, my eyes fluttering to life. At first, I was afraid - something was sleeping at the foot of my bed. I was stunned to see it was the boy from before, and on an impulse, jerked away from him, falling on the floor with a thud. He woke immediately, kneeling at my side and picking me back up onto the bed. I never noticed how strong he was. These T-453 should not be underestimated. He was gawking at me again. I felt heat rise to my face. What was this feeling? I looked over towards the metal reflector, needing a reason to despise myself again, to feel a need to kill all T-453. But, the image caught me by surprise. A slim face stared back at me, with dark hair that fell around small delicate shoulders, and pale skin. That couldn't be me...I reached out a hand, and suddenly there in the reflector was a hand, just like mine. I touched the metal, and the other hand did the same._

_" What is that?" I couldn't help but ask._

_" That? It's a mirror."_

_" No, what is that...in the mirror..."_

_" Oh, that. That's your reflection."_

_" My reflection?"_

_That couldn't be me. T-453 was ugly...I should be feeling undeniable disgust at seeing this face, and a need to smash the mirror...then again, I'd never really bothered to take a good look at them..._

_" You're very pretty."_

_I'd heard what he'd said. But, I wasn't worried about my appearance, at least not anymore. What puzzled and scared me the most, was the reality that I'd seen that face long before this mirror and I had crossed paths. Long before...on a ship...not Mother's ship...no...this ship was smaller...with fires...and sparking wires...and voices screaming..._

_I was yanked back to the present by the boy's insistent shaking of my shoulders. He seemed worried at my daze._

_" Are you all right?" He whispered._   
_" No..."_

*** 

" It's amazing. A week ago, she was cold and defensive, and now..."   
" She's still cold and defensive." Paul muttered," But, around Harrey..." 

Sarie and Paul watched through the observation window hidden behind the mirror. Sayakuri was playing with Harrey. Sarie had a content smile, but Paul was frowning. 

" You know, Sarie. This may not be such a good thing."   
" Why, Paul? I think it's wonderful that she found someone to depend upon."   
" But, that someone isn't us. Harrey's going to have to leave sooner or later. And when he does, what will become of her?"   
" He could visit on a regular basis."   
" All, in all, she should be developing relationships with people who will always be there," Paul muttered. 

" Just leave them be, Paul. They're doing fine."  
" Maybe..." 

*** 

Harrey watched Kuri touch the paint experimentally. Since their encounter, she'd opened up a little more to him. It seemed almost like she depended on him now. He felt as if he'd been nominated big brother. Slowly, she lifted the paint to her face, looking at it, inspecting it. 

" What creatures died to make this?" 

Harrey laughed through his mask. The paint did kind of smell funny. That's what happens when technology took over. You lose the finer things in life. Like good finger paint. Suddenly, she looked up at him aghast. 

" Barbarian..." 

Harrey's face grew grave. She was serious. 

" We're not barbarians, Kuri. I'm sorry. I didn't understand. It's not blood. It's paint. It's made from tiny particles of...I don't know, rocks? Minerals. That was what it was. It's not people parts, Kuri." 

*** 

_ I looked at it some more, skeptically holding the cups away from me._

_ " Here," The boy, Harrey, said, reaching out, and taking the black cup. " Watch."_

_ Slowly, his fingers danced across the strange flat white rectangles. I watched as beneath him, the black took form into a shape. A circle, followed by two dots inside it. And a long arc. Another one appeared right next to that, a circle, two dots, and an arc._

_ " See?" He said, when he'd finished," That's us."_

_ It didn't look anything like him, or like the face I'd seen in the mirror. He saw my grimace, and shrugged, something that humans do a great deal, a peculiar form of body language, used as a display of disinterest, or apology._

_ " I know. It's not very good. But, just try it. It's fun. Just dip a finger in, and touch it to the paper."_

_ Following his example, I dipped my fingers into the black paint, and slowly swirled it onto the paper. As it puddled beneath my fingers, something seemed to click._

_I was startled to hear an alarm blaring. Harrey looked up from where he was painting._

_ " Kuri? Are you all right?"_

_That seemed to be the popular question now. Was I all right?_

_ " Why are there alarms?"_

_ " What alarms? Kuri, there's nothing here."_

_But, he was wrong. I still heard them. I stood up, looking around. Where there used to be only blank white walls, beams and circuits appeared, panels erupting with sparking wires. I'd seen these before. They were parts from a T-453 ship. Mother had shone me a captured one once. Mother...I looked down and around. WHY was this place so familiar?_

_A smell curdled the air, and I gagged. What was that horrid stench? I shouldn't have asked. Littered around the deck, were bodies of T-453, all in various positions. One had an arm draped over the far panel, which seemed to have exploded in his face. Or her. I couldn't tell. Didn't want to know. I moved closer to what appeared to be a woman; she had the same figure and stature as Sarie. Her hair was black, like mine, but shorter. With a decisive push, I shoved her body over._

*** 

Harrey was alarmed to see Kuri drop the paint with a cry, backing away from it horrified. She was clutching her hands to her chest, scrambling towards the bed, streaking black paint across the floor, everywhere. Harrey quickly ran towards her. He grabbed her by the shoulders, as she wiped her hands frantically on her gown. 

" Kuri? Kuri! Kuri what's wrong?!" 

She turned towards the mirror, and her eyes grew wider than saucers. She let out a strangled cry of grief, and turned away; pushing her head beneath the blankets of the bed. 

*** 

" Paul, look!" 

Paul looked up, and threw his paper down, spitting out his coffee. 

" What's going on?! They were fine just a second ago." 

He and Sarie raced into the room, while Talen watched from the observation window - watched as his brother cradled the girl gently. Even though the mask blocked out most of his face, his eyes glimmered with a fierceness that Talen found disturbing. A fierceness that seemed to make Harrey older than his eleven. As Sarie and Paul entered, he watched them talk mutely with Harrey, before nodding reluctantly, and leaving. 

*** 

" Shh...Kuri, it's alright." He rocked her gently, " It's just paint. Just paint." 

He couldn't reach his watch to see what time it was. His air supply was probably on the verge of gone. But, he didn't really care. She needed him right now. And he'd be there. 

*** 

_ I shook visibly, feeling cold, and confused. It was me...I'd seen myself, dead on the floor, broken body tossed aside like an old doll...but no...that woman was so much older than me...who was she..._

_ " I'm sorry Kuri. I didn't know you were scared of paints. We don't have to paint anymore if you don't want to. Did you want to do something else?"_

_ I nodded slightly, feeling young, and decidedly foolish._

_ " It's okay." He pulled me up. " Come on. Let's go eat some breakfast."_

_ He pulled me towards the door, but I dug my heels into the floor. Harrey turned around, then touched his head in a sign of forgetfulness._

_ " That's right. You need a mask too."   
" I don't really want to..."   
" Why not? Aren't you hungry?"_

_ I opened my mouth to speak, but he touched his head again._

_ " That's right, you don't eat. Your food's right here."_

_ He waved around him. As I followed his gaze around, I took my first real look at him. The mask over his mouth eased my anxieties somewhat - if I couldn't see his mouth moving, it was almost like hearing the sounds of my brothers and sisters. I suppose he would be somewhat handsome in human standards, though I wasn't the best judge. His face was small and slender, very angular features, but not as prominent as Aviws, or my mothers. None of the humans had the wonderful crest. They did have that peculiar growth, hair, which was entirely new to me - mother had never really explained it in detail... His was very light, the color of the wood on my bed._

_ " I'll be right back." He told me patiently, " I'm going to go get some breakfast. Is that all right. Will you be ok here?"_

_ I nodded somewhat reluctantly. As much as I wished to despise humanity, it appeared as though doing so would be a lot harder than I thought._

_ " You stay here." A silly order. " I'll be back in a minute."_

*** 

" This is a disaster! He HAS to go!" Paul hissed. 

" It was ONE incident, Paul," Sarie murmured," Probably just a traumatic experience resurfacing. Nothing a little psychotherapy won't fix. It's better than letting it rot in her subconscious!" 

" No. We're doing this my way. I don't want her ending up in the asylum like some sort of schitz. case!" 

Both went silent as Harrey closed the door behind him, and walked out to the lobby where they and Talen had been. 

" Thank goodness." Sarie said, moving to Harrey's side," Another minute in there and you would have suffocated." 

Harrey blinked, then looked at his air supply. He was nearly out. 

" I've been in there all morning?"   
" And all afternoon. Did you want some lunch?"   
" Yeah. I'm starved." 

For awhile, Harrey was glad to be the little brother again. It felt refreshing not to have the responsibility. As the x-breath (as he was calling it now) came off, he gobbled down his food, until finally Paul and Sarie spoke up. 

" Harrey. We just wanted to be the first to congratulate you."   
" On what?"   
" On, making so much progress with Sayakuri." 

Harrey smiled, and it broke Sarie's heart. She looked to Paul for help as Harrey continued. 

" She's very nice once you get to know her."   
" Yes, well." Paul started slowly," That's what we wanted to talk about. I think it's time that she be allowed to interact with other children."   
" That's good! I'll show her to some of the other patients in the hospital tomorrow."   
" Actually," Paul continued," We were going to try and separate her from you, for awhile." 

There was a staggering silence, as Harrey put the fork down slowly. 

" What?" 

" You see," Paul didn't flinch," it's not healthy for her to grow attached to too many people at once. We think...it's time she made some new friends. Without your presence." 

****** 

Harrey didn't speak. It had never occurred to him to wonder how long his contact with Kuri would be. 

" How long?"   
" Until what?"   
" Until I have to leave..."   
" Well, you're coming along fairly nicely. We should be able to discharge you today." 

Harrey took this information in with cold realization. He'd never see Kuri again... 

" And what if she doesn't want to part..."   
" I'm sure she'll understand..." Sarie smiled. 

*** 

_At first, I took it all in with a numbness - almost like the first day I'd arrived at the hospital. Harrey was leaving?_

_ " Why?" I whispered softly.   
" He's getting better. There's no reason for him to be here anymore."_

_ I looked from him, to the doctors, back to him again. The numbness was spreading throughout my body. I felt disconnected, as though I wasn't there, but watching from faraway._

_ " Is that all right with you, Sayakuri?"_

_ I looked up to see the doctor looking me straight on. There was a fearsome gleam in his eyes, as though my answer would determine what would become of me. I reached out towards Harrey, but the doctor's face grew more cruel._

_ " Is that all right with you, Sayakuri?"_

_ I don't think I could have shrunk anymore if I'd been a bug. His hand touched my wrist, squeezing it._

_ " What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"_

_ He was grinning, but I could read the venomous look in his eyes and the irony. He was mocking me. I was the prey in a horrible game, and if I wasn't careful he'd strike me down. No matter what I said, the outcome was the same. Harrey would go. Against my will, I nodded my head, slowly. I will never forget that last image of shock and hurt he wore..._

_ We said our last goodbyes with our eyes, since Paul wouldn't stop talking and leave us to our sentimentalities. Harrey's gaze bore through me, as though looking for another explanation. I flicked my eyes fearfully up at Paul, only for a moment, but it was enough. Harrey understood. Instead of coming to my rescue, though, he only shook his head. Pity. Pity for how weak I'd become. I narrowed my eyes, and mouthed the three words I'd live to regret forever._

_' I hate you.'_

_ His face went stone cold, and I knew I'd lost a friend that day. I watched with no care as he was pulled from the room by Sarie, and Paul put a hand on my shoulder. I shook him off violently, sitting on my bed with a glazed, but angry expression._

_ " You'll make lots of new friends. I promise."_

_ A part of me was thanking this T-453. Congratulating him for understanding the reason behind my mission, reassuring me that I shouldn't be developing any type of relationship with a species that would be annihilated - the part of me that hated Harrey. But there was still a little piece of me, that wanted to crumple in a corner, and die. And for the first time, in a very long time, I had only one goal in mind. Both parts, agreed that T-453 deserved to die. One believed in the mission. Another wanted revenge for Harrey's departure. But, both wanted T-453 to die. And I went to sleep that night, dreaming of how many different ways Aviws would tear Paul apart. And I laughed._

*** 

- 


	7. Parting and Reunion

Sorry for the delay. I was debating over this chapter. 

****** 

_It only took me one week to regain their trust. To make them agree to letting me use the x-breath outside my habitat. Not that I was much surprised. All I had to do was become the complying, idolizing pet they wanted. To go with them to meet new children, and learn new things with these brats. The hardest period I've ever lived. But, the rewards were sweet. By acting like a complete imbecile, I found that Sarie was more willing to teach me things - new words, new phrases. But, then, to my surprise, I found she was even more delighted when I showed a sudden burst of learning. What intrigued me even more, was if I increased how much I learned, she taught me faster. Over a period of one month, she sated my thirst for learning by giving me access to simple computer articles on events, from history to science. She even gave me a simple code box, a place to put my personal thoughts. Fools._

_Breaking down the new door was the most satisfying thing I've ever done. It wasn't any more challenging then the first time, but I made it seem so for the sercurity window, the watching box they'd attached to the ceiling of my room - just in case I was captured again, I was already making provisions for my next escape attempt. Clutching my little 'diary', as they called it, I ran first to the x-breath cabinet, and it didn't take long to figure out how to manipulate it to draw in some of the gaseous air. I'd only have five hours, but that meant little to me. I only had one goal. What became of me after that, didn't matter._   
_Grabbing a few other items, I nabbed a make-shift bag, shoving everything inside. Then, I saw a table. It had a shiny metal plated plaque, which had four letters._

_P A U L_

_My memory of him was still fouled by his past actions. Suddenly, avenging my heart seemed such a wonderfully refreshing thought. I looked around, and walked towards his desk, running my hand across the smooth grain. Everything on it was neatly placed, exactly so, everything. Almost everthing. There was a single large folded gray paper, with many words and many colors which lay carelessly thrown across the desk. What caught me were the letters on the top._

_HERALD_

_I didn't understand this word. My sources had never used it before. _

_It was fairly old, judging by the cracks along the edges and the altogether faded look. There was a picture on the front that was recognizably a spaceship. But, it was the pictures below it that scared me. The first face didn't ring a bell, it was a man with short brown hair, but the woman he held next to him struck a nerve. It was that face..._   
_I shoved the paper away, keeping my eyes from skimming the passages for familiar words..._

_Returning to matters at hand, I went through the drawers, grabbing anything that looked like the security cards the doctors used, when I suddenly heard footsteps running towards the room. My first instinct was to hide, but I knew this was not the best place. Taking a chance, I peeked out in the hallway._

_" THERE SHE IS!"_

_Time to go......._   
****** 

" Fool!" 

General Derricksonn fumed in his chair, staring down at the unflinching Lieutenant. 

" Did I not specifically tell you to keep an eye on her?" 

" But, sir..." 

" DID I NOT?" 

" Yes, sir." The Lieutenant responded meekly. 

" I want you to find that patient!" 

" Already on it, sir. Discovered an address entry accessed through a screen port." 

" Good. Track it down." 

" Yes, sir." 

With that, the Lieutenant was excused. A kick in the gut was what some of these peons needed. 

******   
Headline News - Lake Winnow, Mars Planetary Station 

Police are on the lookout for the young girl, Sayakuri, discovered alone two months ago near Lake Winnow. Doctors have quarantined the lab, so there has been no further breaking news. We'll keep you posted. 

****** 

Mrs. Linnes looked at the tele-screen briefly. 

" Harrey, wasn't that the hospital you were staying at?"   
" Yes, mum."   
" Did you ever meet this...what's her name...Saye Karie girl?" 

Harrey paused in his work. He looked over at the bulletin, at the face that only the month before he'd laughed and comforted. That, before, he would never have parted with. That, not long ago, had told him she hated him. 

" ...No, mum." 

Harrey didn't even spare another glance at the television. His fingers wrapped around a surgeon's micro-laser, he busied himself with the reconstruction of his hovercycle model. One day, he'd get it to work...then he'd start on the real thing. His room was an odd assortment. One side was filled with stuffed bears, while the other was a complete hardware laboratory. 

Talen watched from the living room, mild interest on his face. Sarie and Paul never did tell him what had gone on in the observation room.   
' They just weren't compatible.'   
What a load of bull. He'd seen them. They were perfectly compatible. If there was anything that wasn't compatible in this equation, it was those two doctors. Talen watched as Harrey cursed. His hand dripping blood, he dropped the laser suture and went to get a regenerator. Little brother paused only briefly in front of the tele-screen. 

"...Doctor's say that she's suffering from a rare asthmatic condition, and normally can not survive long outside her room. But, she is reported to have stolen a breathing apparatus, that will allow her five hours of air. If found, please contact..." 

Suddenly, Talen heard a diffident knock at the door. He walked towards it, eyes still on the tele-screen, and opened the door with a swish. Looking out, he saw only a small cube on their step, and a fleeting figure disappearing around the corner. With black hair... He considered leaving it on the step, letting the door close behind him. But, then he saw the look on Harrey's face. As he moved the regenerator around his hand, his entire arm was tense, and beneath his lips, he was gritting his teeth, not entirely from the pain, for his eyes wandered randomly towards the tele-screen. Talen let the door swish open again, and he carefully stepped out, picking it up. He tried to touch it, but nothing happened. 

" Hey, Harrey, come look at this." 

Harrey, hand half healed, looked up. He picked up the cube. 

" Hmm. Looks like a code cube." Harrey murmured. 

" Wonder where it came from. You don't think it's rigged to explode or anything, do you?" 

" No. It's mechanics are much too simplistic for that. It's mainly for voice recording, but usually things that are top secret. It needs a code phrase to open it." 

" Funny," Talen grinned," You can explain these things so well, and yet you couldn't remember how to make paint..." 

Harrey didn't laugh. 

" Aw, come on," Talen sighed," You know you're still all over her."   
" Who?"   
" Sayakuri, you dork."   
" 'Kuri." Harrey corrected automatically. 

Suddenly, the cube flared to life. 

" Hello, Harrey. If you've open this, then perhaps I am not too late to fix the damage I've done. By now, by what means you...humans use to communicate, perhaps you've learned of my escape." 

Harrey reached to turn it off, but Talen pushed his hand away. The voice was soft, whispery, just as he remembered it, but they no longer stumbled proudly over words - the pride was still there, but her grammar was perfect. He was surprised to find himself automatically looking for mistakes to correct, but there were none. A small part of him grinned, she'd finally mastered the past tense. But, another side of him stubbornly held to his hurt, clinging to that pain he felt. He didn't hear too much of the middle, but the next sentence caught his attention. 

" I'm sorry," The voice said after a pause," I'm sorry, for...saying I hate you." 

He snorted derisively... 

" I know," She said after a moment," I've studied you humans enough to know you don't let go of your pain so easily. You don't forgive so easily. That, I suppose is a consequence of my stupidity." 

Even Harrey had nothing to say to this. Talen, however... 

" God, that's creepy. She's read you like a book." 

" Shut up." 

" Geez, you don't have to get touchy..." 

Harrey glared at him, listening for more. There was an uncomfortable silence, before she spoke again... 

" I took the x-breath." A bark of laughter, followed by a huffed sigh," Not that it matters. It'll probably takes a few hours to deliver this, and I've already wasted time talking. Just want to say goodbye, and thank you. You're one of the few people I could tolerate. Perhaps I'll put in a good word for you, after the End comes." 

" What does she mean by that?" Talen murmured. 

" Oh, and Harrey? Remember that ongoing clash between your brother and Paul. Well, it wasn't in vain. There's something here for your brother, that is...important. I didn't have time to read it, but the picture next to it was familiar. It took me a lot of time to...steal it...consider it a gift...he'll like it...goodbye..." 

With that, the box cut off. No sooner did it do that, when suddenly a small hatch opened at the top. It showed a board, with one word. 

DRAW US 

" What?" Talen looked confused. " Man, you two are so much alike. Enigmas of mankind..." 

Harrey only shrugged ruefully. 

" And what does 'DRAW US' mean?" 

Harrey started to shrug again, but the gesture was cut short. Almost involuntarily, he raised a shaky finger, and traced two round circles, two dots each, and an arc onto the screen. A little projector unfolded from inside, and began to scroll data. Talen gasped. It was a background profile for Paul. 

As they looked at the data scrolling down the screen, Talen wrinkled his nose. 

" Do you smell smoke?" 

****** 

Flashforward - Four years...(jumped quite a bit, didn't I? ^ ^) 

" Hey! Harlin!" 

Harlin sighed. 

" What is it Gen?"   
" We've lost the com! You better get down here, ASAP!"   
" You idiot. I told you not to turn it on until I was sure it was stable!" 

Gen shrugged. He wasn't the engineering expert here. That was Harlin's job. 

" Thanx," Gen muttered as Harlin gave the panel a good slam with his hand," Nice to see TLC hasn't lost it's meaning."   
" I'll let that one slip by." Harlin retorted, rubbing his hand absently. There was a faded scar stretching from the tip of his index finger to the bottom of his hand where the thumb met the wrist.   
" Hey, man, what's your problem?" Gen said with a grin, tapping the panel with practiced ease," You're all tense today."   
" If I am, it's because this bucket of bolts isn't worth the price of licking my boots."   
" Ooohhh....touchy..." Gen grinned. 

Everything went silent for a moment - that was the way it usually was. Harlin didn't seem the chatty sort. Not that Gen blamed him. The guy was prone to bad luck. First that scar. Then, his family. Gen didn't know how the folks died, but he knew that Harlin got very touchy around this time every year. Anniversary to the dead. Suddenly, the sensor monitor beeped. Gen swiveled the hover chair towards it. He may not have been the engineering expert, but weapons were another story. Please let it be a bogey. 

" Report." Harlin barked.   
" Rats. Looks just like a normal distress call from the surface. Shall we go in for pick-up, or just let the Pop-tops scrub up?" 

Harlin grimaced. The nickname may have been comical, but the people who wore it certainly weren't - they were the silent assassins of the Planetary Order, and the only sound you heard before you faded into blackness, was the keen soda can POP of their triggers before they shot you. 

" What channel are they on?"   
" It's open frequency."   
" Better go in."   
" Right. Forgot. Pop-tops don't bother checking normal channels...they're too busy hacking into the top-secret stuff." 

Gen let out a bark of laughter, and twirled around, his finger touching the sensor panel. 

" Coming in for a landing." 

The cockpit rattled dangerously as the atmosphere clawed at the hull. Harlin kept a firm grip on the hover chair, watching the surface draw closer. 

****** 

" Shall I go on trash patrol, or do you want the honor?" Gen smirked with a grin.   
" I could use a little air. Guess I'll do it. Keep the guns warm."   
" Oh, don't worry," Gen grinned," I will."   
" I expect the ship to be EXACTLY the same as when I left. Down to the last annoying little screw." 

Harlin turned towards the door. Last time, he'd made the mistake of saying 'in one piece'. He certainly got one piece...the turret. Gen saluted him as the door decompressed. Putting on his x-breath...(a peculiar nickname, that even now he still used), he hurried outside with his stun-whip. Thing needed repair dreadfully, but it would serve his purposes quite well. He looked down at his wrist scanner. Signal had come from the direction of that way-station. Not good. From the smoke, it seemed as though they were suffering a bit more than some repair difficulty. He touched a circle on his sensor panel, and immediately a tight whirring came from the airlock of the ship. His hovercycle buzzed quietly to his side. He hopped aboard, and soon found himself speeding towards the station. 

*** 

Stiff-backed against the door, Harlin counted slowly beneath his breath...1.2.3...5! With that, he pushed the door sensor with his foot, pulling it back as he waited for enemy fire. There was none. Looking inside, Harlin was fairly discouraged to see that everything was in perfect working order. Almost...except that there was not a uniformed officer in sight. Where were the station's crew?   
Suddenly, he heard a quiet scuffling coming from the far end of a corridor. Traveling down, he began to notice the signs of disrepair - wires exploding, panels hanging like ragged cloth...blaster holes that were like the mark of a rot-worm in the steel-plated flooring. But, where was that struggling noise, coming from? Taking a quick breath, he turned the corner, and walked towards the sound, hearing everything go suddenly silent - save for the pounding of his boots. 

" Hello?" He called out cautiously, running his hand over the scanner. 

******   
_I figured, if I stayed silent, whoever it was would disappear. Then, I'd have nothing to worry about. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. In my carelessness, I'd backed into the wall, jarring a poor support. It fell, crushing me beneath it's weight - at least partially._

****** 

He could just glimpse her petite frame underneath the rubble. At least, Harlin thought it was a she. Her face was obscured by the debris that had fallen on her. Testing the air one final time with his scanner, he ripped off his mask, tossing it aside. His clear voice rang across the deck. 

" Pardon me, miss. Are you in need of assistance?" 

******   
_I remained as still as possible, slowing my breathing to a mere fraction of normal. My heart pounded dangerously, and I hoped dreadfully that he didn't have extra-sensory hearing._

****** 

She was frightened. He was sure of it. With careful precision, Harlin began to pry at the bar in front of him. She forced him to stop, when he heard her suck in a breath through her teeth, a tremorous sound. It must have caught her abdomen, or her legs at least, and he let the beam down gently. 

" Are you hurt?" 

A stupid question, but it was more to see if she was conscious, or if the pain was beginning to dribble into delirium. There was silence, and Harlin leaned to call in again, when a timid answer came back. 

" Yes. The beam's caught my leg, up to the knee." 

It was Harlin's turn to draw a breath of surprise. Quicker than possible, he began to clear away the debris, until finally only the beam was left. 

" When I've lifted it, you're to crawl out. Ready? One..two..THREE! NOW!" 

He heard a frantic scrabbling sound as the beam was cleared away. When he was sure she was free, he dropped it, rubbing his neck to sooth the straining nerves. He turned, and his face paled. It couldn't have been... 

****** 

_I stood up shakily on my leg, experimenting with it...good..._ _ it was somewhat wobbly, but the nanobytes I'd been experimenting wih were already repairing the fracture._   
_I'd stolen things from the hospital besides the x-breath. Including a few trinkets that belonged to Paul. Those turned out very handy. The man was anything, but poor. He had enough credits on one of his accounts, to last me forever. Not to mention, he had so many that I could pull a little cash out of one, and he'd never notice. I doubt that he even realized the card was missing._

_I turned around to find the man staring at me pale and gawping. It was a common enough reaction I'd witnessed. But, this one...this had a slightly different air to it._

_" What?"_   
_" Nothing." He shook his head," I..."_

_We both started, as from a distance, came a distinctive sound, like a can of air being opened..._

_" Duck!" He cried, throwing us to the floor._ _ Almost immediately I heard, felt, something warm and loud crash into the bulkhead behind us. A heat seeker!_

******   
  
" Gen! Gen?! There are Pop-topss down here!"   
" bzzz....can't....bzzzt...get....bzzttt....."   
" Gen!" 

Suddenly, another heat seeker bounced off the wall, exploding just a few feet away. With a huffed groan of disgust Harlin grabbed the victim's hand to run, but cursed as he remembered. 

" I'll carry you. Come on."  
" No!" 

To his utter surprise and horror, she got up, and began to run. How the heck did she...another shot above his head silenced his thought, as he ran for his life down the hall. 

******  
Interesting twist, no? 


End file.
